how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to open wiki communities
What are the best open online wiki communities that function for an universal goal. = Problem = Description We try to list here the most important wikis that folow some fundamental liberties regarding the users and the community. Also this list is only focused on wikis that are build with and for people all over the world, in a common goal that must be considered as universal. To be more clear, here are some of the guidelines that must apply to any wiki linked from the solution: strict * Related to the licence of contributions: ** When people contribute to the wiki, all contributions should be Free Content and Open Content. Even more, it is required that all contributions be on the same licence on the hole wiki. If not, contributions should be all under a licence compatible with GFDL (no invariants) or they should be all compatible with one of the free Creative Comons licences. It is recomanded that all contributions be either directly under GFDL or(exclusively) under a CC-sharealike licence. ** The database of the entire wiki should be on line, and anyone should be able to download it. If there is bandwith problems, there should be a Torrent running containing all the database, and it should not be older than 3 months... * Related to the wiki software used: ** The software used to run the wiki web site should be strictly Free Software and Open Source software so that you can use only Free Software to make a 100% identical mirror of the web site using the downloaded database. ** Even more, the wiki software should natively complile on at least one major operating system based on a kernel defined as [Software and Open Source software and the program should be Software under active developpement. ** A list of accepted wiki engines may be written here later. Other special * Related to the content of the wiki, and this is important: ** Content should be already there, no new, less than 30 pages wiki... ** The quality of the main pages and the structure should alow easy navigation (just not to list unstructured experimental wikis) ** It should have more than a few people, and it is recomanded to have an active and big community. * Purpose of the wiki: ** If it is only starting up, then the subjet should be enaught intresting in order to be considered important by most people. Also, it should not be a new fork of an existing wiki, unless the original wiki is not mantained. It should not be a new wiki about a subject where there already exists other open and active wikis. ** If the wiki is big and/or old and/or has big comunity, then the comunity should not be specific to a country (even it can be to a language), specific to some kind of people, or to some kind of specific hobby. But the content may be specific to some kind of activity, but that activity should be considered as an universal activity anyone may enjoy one day. It can also be about a general-purpose activity, like sport, or other (but not to football witch is a particular activity related to sport) ** It is up to you to decide if the purpose is enaught univesal, and for now there will not be much restriction about that. WikiGuidelines related to the presentation * Wikis must be ordered by category of the subject they cover. * Near each wiki you should have the licence used and the language used. (ordered by language as second critria) * Other coments may be related to the status of the project, and about the community. = WikiSolution = Some solutions: encyclopedias * acadine free encyclopedia of the mysterious, occult, paranormal, and unknown in general. (english, GFDL, MediaWiki) * everything2 - sort of old-style wiki Some solutions: business * Consumerium moral purchasing power: not-for-profit project to enable consumers to gain more insight into products and companies. (english, GFDL, MediaWiki) * Wikicompany a global business directory that anyone can edit. (english, GFDL, MediaWiki) Some solutions: archive * FreeArchive long-term archive system for the free digital heritage. (english?, GFDL?, MediaWiki) Related HowTos = Other = May also be Comments Wiki communities that function for an universal goal (What are the best open online)